


Something About Threes

by supersherlockian_pie



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Castiel, Fluff, Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersherlockian_pie/pseuds/supersherlockian_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and Cas are all out at a bar having a great time, but when Dean notices Cas needs to get back to the motel since he can't handle his alcohol, things take a turn for the worse, leaving Sam dead, and Castiel in critical condition. How will Dean cope with the loss of his brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Threes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this first chapter a while ago, but I do in fact plan on writing more :)

"Oh my god, you would!" Cas said when Dean finished his story, his laughter filling the room, and filling Dean's heart with a warmth he couldn't explain. He and Cas had been together for about four years now, and it was getting serious between them.

They went out with Sam to a small bar in California, and they were having a great time. However, Dean saw that Cas still couldn't handle his alcohol as well as he and Sam could. Dean grabbed Cas' hand and looked at Sam, "We should probably get him out of here, head back to the motel."

"Yeah I agree, don't want him to pass out."

"Awwwww c'mon guys I'm having fun," Cas chimed in, his words slightly slurred.

"Yeah, I know babe, but I don't need you with a hangover tomorrow. Let's go." Dean was planning in proposing to Cas the next day.

The three walked out over to Dean's 1967 Impala, Dean and Cas holding hands and exchanging flirty smiles. The night was warm, but humid. Dean could tell it was about to rain, but he didn't mind. He loved rain.

Cas and Dean exchanged a brief (but intense) kiss before Sam helped Cas into the back of the car so he could lie down. He climbed into the front seat as Dean got into the driver seat. Dean put some music on, Kansas' Carry on Wayward Son, but he made sure he left it on a low volume so Cas could rest.

They pulled out of the parking lot of the bar with a screech of wheels. They turned and headed towards the main road. That's when the rain started. At first, a small sprinkle. But very shortly, it was pouring.

Dean knew that the roads were slick, but he also knew his car. It was his baby, after all.

He was going slightly faster than he should, and his tire spun out, causing Sam to become very alert, and Cas sat up, sobering slightly.

Dean was able to recover very quickly from that. He took a deep breath and straightened out the car. He looked at his brother and his lover, "that was close."

"Thank god you have amazing driver-people skill-thingies," Cas said, slipping back into being drunk.

Dean rolled his eyes, "go back to laying down, Cas."

They were getting close to the highway, and close to the on-ramp.

That's when it happened. Dean heard car tires screeching and car horns blaring. He turned his head to the left to see what the commotion was about. He saw the headlights of a big, black pickup truck.

"Hold on guys!" was all he managed. The truck hit his impala with power, flipping the impala, sending it down the hill, and into a tree.

"Dean!" Cas screamed. His piercing blue eyes were dilated with fear. Dean looked over at him with an equal amount in his pure green eyes.

"Sammy, you ok?!" Dean looked to the right, only to find the passenger seat was empty. He knew he should've asked Sam to put his seatbelt on. He flew through the windshield, and was laying a few feet from the car, a piece of glass sticking out of his chest. Dean's eyes filled with tears.

"SAMMY!!" He screamed. His chest was heaving with fear. "No.. No. Cas, he's not breathing! His chest isn't moving. Cas, what are we gonna do?!" Dean was yelling. He was assessing his injuries. He probably had a bruised bone in his leg, and he hit his head on the steering wheel, which cut it open. Then he turned to talk to Cas, it wasn't until then he realized the state Cas was in.

"Cas... You're bleeding," Dean said. "Oh god, Cas you're really bleeding, oh my god. Can you breathe?! Are you ok?!"

"Dean, it hurts. Make it stop, it hurts," Cas' voice was barely a whisper. "My chest hurts."

"We're gonna be ok. You're gonna be ok. I'm not going anywhere."

"Dean..." Cas started

"Stop, Cas, we'll be fine."

"Dean..."

"No, Cas..."

Cas interrupted, voice raised as loud as he could manage "Dean! Listen to me," he started a coughing fit. "I love you, Dean. I love you so much please just know that."

"Cas we'll be fine." Dean heard sirens. He looked over to see two ambulances and a few cop cars. "Look, they're coming. They're gonna take care of us." He tried opening the door, but it was lodged.

The paramedics were able to pry the doors out. Dean was pulled out and they gave him a shock blanket. He was yelling at them to get Cas out as he ran over to Sam.

He realized that Sam was still slightly breathing. His chest rose, sunk, stilled. Rose, sunk stilled. The piece of glass was bloodied and Dean was panicking. He grabbed Sam's hand, causing Sam to look at him with fear in his eyes.

"Dean, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die, I'm not ready Dean. Can you... Can you just hold me? Please?" That sent Sam into a coughing fit. Shortly he was coughing blood up too. The glass had entered his lungs and there was no way Sam was gonna make it out of this.

Dean looked down at his brother, hot tears falling down his face, dripping on Sam's arm. "Yeah of course, Sammy." Dean lifted his brother'a head and placed it in his lap, stroking the long brown hair. Sam looked up at Dean, and then at the sky. Slowly, ever so slowly, his chest stilled. Sammy was gone.

Dean tilted his head back. His life long best friend was dead, no longer with him. He then looked toward the ambulances, seeing Cas on a stretcher being pushed up the hill. He placed a kiss on Sam's head, mouthing a 'love you' before running up the hill and grabbing Cas' hand. The paramedics told Dean that they were going to do everything they could, and that he could ride with Cas.

They got into the back of the ambulance and Cas looked at Dean. His eyes even more dilated, with the realization that he could be dying. He squeezed Dean's hand.

"I love you Dean. I do."

"I love you too, Cas."

They pulled into a hospital within a minute. They took Cas in for an immediate X-Ray, then a doctor came out.

"You must be Dean. I'm Dr. Harvelle, but you can call me Ellen. We found that Castiel broke two of his ribs, and shattered another. We're going to have to take him in for immediate surgery. However, I'm sorry to tell you this, he might not make it out of this... You should talk to him just in case."

Dean's breath got caught in his chest. "What do you mean he might not make it..?"

"It appears that one of his ribs may have pierced his lung. If it goes well, we'll be able to fix it. If not... Well..."

Dean felt like someone just punched him in the stomach and slapped him across the face. "Ok," he said. "I'll talk to him."

Dean slowly walked to where Cas was. He saw him sitting up, struggling to breathe, but still able to.

"Hey," he said as Dean approached.

"Hey, Cas," Dean started. "So I talked to Dr. Harvelle, she said they have to take you in for immediate surgery. But before that happens I want to ask you something." Dean really hated how he had to do this. "Cas, I'm sorry, this is totally different than how I wanted to do this. I wanted to take you out to dinner or something special. But I want to do this now. Cas, I love you so much. I love you with all my heart. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. So Cas, when all this is over, when you're all better, will you please make me that happiest man I know and become my husband?"

"Dean... I thought you'd never ask," Cas replied, tears filling his eyes. "Of course I will." He took Dean's hand in his own. Dean leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Cas. So much."

"I love you too Dean."

"Okay boys, it's showtime, you ready Cas?" Dr. Harvelle asked.

"Yeah," he started. "But I have one question, can I fall asleep with Dean?"

Ellen gave Dean a sad smile, then looked at Cas. "Of course you can," she replied.

"Thanks, Ellen," Dean said.

They wheeled Cas into a prepping room, where they had the anesthesia mask ready for Cas. Dean climbed onto the stretcher, wrapping his arms around Cas.

Cas looked at Dean, his eyes filled with love. He snuggled his head into Dean's shoulder. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Cas' head.

Cas looked up at him one more time before his eyes fluttered shut, and Dean kissed his head one last time. He got up and stepped to the side as they wheeled Cas into the OR.

"You can go out in the waiting room, if you'd like," a nurse said. She had bright red hair pulled back in an elastic. She held out her hand, "Charlie."

"Dean," he said. "Thanks Charlie."

Dean walked into the café before he went to the waiting room, getting a coffee to help him stay awake. He realized that he had a slight headache, but he didn't really care. The love of his life was about to go into surgery, which could save his life, or kill him.

 

 

Finally, after about three hours, Ellen came out. She looked at Dean and gave him a smile, which gave him hope.

"Well, how is he?" He asks.

"Well he made it past the surgery," Ellen said. But suddenly, her expression turned sad. "Dean, we didn't see the extent of his injuries until we opened him up. He might not ever wake up."

Dean felt suddenly dizzy. Blood rushed to his head, and he dropped the coffee he held in his hand. His stomach began turning.

"Wha.. What do you mean?"

"Dean, he's extremely injured. We believe he might have slipped into a coma."

Dean's heart began thudding in his chest. "No. No he's ok. You're lying. He's ok he's gonna make it out of this. You're just trying to scare me."

"Dean..."

"No! He's ok! That's my baby! He's gonna be ok!" He began yelling louder and louder. "He's gonna be ok," he ran outside, running his hands through his hair.

He sat outside for about an hour. He just lost his brother. He couldn't loose Cas too. The though brought tears to his eyes, and finally he just began sobbing.

Ellen came outside and sat next to Dean. She rubbed his back, and pulled him into a hug.

"You'll be ok, Dean. Deep breaths."

"You don't understand. I lost Sammy, my brother. I can't loose him too. I love him."

"There's a slight chance he could wake up, but it looks as though his body is slowly going to shut down. It won't be a painful death, it'll be easy. You can go in and see him, if you'd like."

Dean looked at her, eyes puffy. He got up and walked back into the hospital. Then he turned into the room Cas was in. He sat in the chair by his bed and held his hand. Slowly, Dean drifted into a deep sleep.

 

Dean woke up the next morning, realizing he was still holding Cas' hand. He jolted up and looked at Cas to find blue eyes staring into his own.

"Cas! Oh my god! Ellen said there was a good chance you wouldn't wake up," Dean said, almost yelling as happy tears began falling down his face.

"Surprise," Cas said, voice week.

Ellen walked in then, and when she saw Cas awake, she smiled. "Castiel, you're a very lucky man. There was a big chance you weren't going to wake up," she said.

"Yeah, Dean told me," he replied. "I guess miracles really do happen."

"I guess so," Ellen said. She turned and gave Dean a quick grin.


End file.
